This invention is directed to a trailer which can be used to load and carry wheeled or tracked vehicles in one mode and then can be converted to carry and dump hopper bottom freight such as grain in a second mode. The trailer would normally be used in over the road transport and would be pulled by a truck, tractor or similar vehicle.
The design of wheeled trailers dates back well over half a century. The use of flat bed and other trailers to transport vehicles is common in commerce. However, there is at present no design commercially available that can be used to carry and efficiently handle both hopper bottom freight and large wheeled vehicles such as combines.